Last week, Omar and William decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. Omar sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 68.08 seconds. When it was William's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 44.89 seconds. How much faster was William than Omar in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster William was than Omar, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Omar's time - William's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ William was 23.19 seconds faster than Omar.